Une espérance perdue
by Tar-Celebrian
Summary: Une anonyme. Un personnage secondaire qui n'apparaît que dans quelques pages de Samurai Deeper Kyo. Et pourtant, une prestance et une élégance éblouissantes. Suzaku, deux pas derrière Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel... *terminée
1. Chapter 1

**Une espérance perdue**

**Chapitre 1**

La lune brillait dans le ciel nocturne quand elle sentit sa présence, au début lointaine et éphémère, puis proche et affirmée. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait d'entendre le bruit de ses pas ! Elle se sentait soudainement d'excellente humeur, sans véritable explication. En fait si, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi le retour de son maître la plongeait dans un état tellement extatique. Mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué. En se forçant à adopter une attitude de circonstance, discrète et dévouée, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion, elle regarda tranquillement le retour de son maître. Il marchait d'un pas souple et sûr, tel l'homme qui se sait attendu et observé. Pourtant elle ne doutait pas de sa prestance, quelle que soit la situation. Il était bien trop fort et accompli pour devoir imiter les expressions des puissants. Elles lui venaient naturellement. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que lors de son départ, quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais, dans son apparence, ce qui lui importait le plus, elle le savait, c'était ses armes. Il affectionnait tout particulièrement les deux sabres qui pendaient derrière lui, croisés, prêts au combat.  
Dès qu'il la vit, un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres et son expression s'adoucit. Elle avait beau savoir que ses yeux ne s'ouvriraient jamais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer tout de même. Elle s'inclina devant la silhouette masculine qui était presque en face d'elle.

- Maître Akira… vous êtes de retour.

Il attendit un bref instant avant de répondre :

- Suzaku… Comment se passent nos affaires ?

Elle vit aussitôt à quoi il faisait allusion. Et pour cause !

- Les lettres sont déjà parvenues aux trois majestés.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Bien… je te remercie pour ton travail. Mais tu en auras bientôt plus encore, je compte sur toi.

- Oui, maître.

Puis, Akira alluma un flambeau et descendit dans les sous-sols de leur lieu de rendez-vous. Chemin faisant, il se permit d'expliquer à Suzaku :

- Kyo et les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver à Kyoto… Deux guerriers de Sanada m'ont suivi jusqu'ici.

Suzaku le regarda, un peu triste. Elle savait combien son maître était attaché à ses anciens compagnons. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Akira reprit le fil de ses idées :

- Tout va bientôt recommencer… Comme autrefois, à notre belle époque…

À cet instant, ils arrivèrent à la pièce centrale des sous-sols, celle où son maître venait de dissimuler le corps du plus grand samouraï que la terre ait porté. Akira regarda le démon pris dans la glace avant de terminer :

- N'est-ce pas… Kyo ?

Suzaku fit un effort sur elle-même, se domina et regarda à son tour l'homme aux mille victimes. Contrairement à Maître Akira, Kyo lui faisait peur. Ses yeux étaient certes très beaux, mais la lueur qui dansait dans ces deux rubis était plus qu'inquiétante. Il était impossible d'échapper à ses iris, tels le courant d'air qui s'infiltre partout. Suzaku se sentait transpercée par le regard de sang. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre rien que parce qu'elle osait pénétrer le domaine du samouraï.  
Au bout d'un moment, Akira adressa une dernière parole à Suzaku :

- Je vais rester quelques jours.

Suzaku fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne put qu'hocher la tête. Sentant qu'elle devait se retirer, elle s'inclina brièvement et remonta l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol, en sens inverse. Ce n'est qu'arrivée dans les chambres chauffées de la maison qui leur servait de point de ralliement qu'elle se permit un sourire. Elle pourrait profiter de la présence de son maître un temps, et cette perspective la réjouissait au plus haut point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Si Suzaku avait espéré, du moins au début, que Maître Akira resterait à ses côtés à deviser tranquillement, elle s'aperçut vite qu'il n'en serait rien. Akira ne rentrait que pour dormir. Et de quel sommeil ! Il restait quelques heures allongé et Suzaku n'était même pas sûre qu'il dormait vraiment. Il passait ses journées à l'extérieur. Au fil des jours, cependant, sa bonne humeur disparut. Il redevint aussi froid et glacial qu'avant. Suzaku tenait la maison en ordre et partait s'entraîner elle aussi. Elle le savait parfaitement, Akira l'avait choisie pour être sa seconde parce qu'elle était à la fois lettrée et guerrière. C'était l'époque où Suzaku se croyait la plus forte au monde, parce qu'elle dominait largement tous ceux qui étaient capables de porter une arme dans sa région. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de sa rencontre avec Maître Akira.  
Elle était en plein duel avec une élève du dôjô qu'elle fréquentait lorsqu'une aura surpuissante les avait arrêtées. Suzaku s'était retournée pour voir d'où venait cette agressivité et s'était retrouvée face à Akira. La première chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, c'était : « il est aveugle. » Puis, elle avait remarqué qu'il était très jeune. Et beau, cela va sans dire. Elle s'était écriée :

- Tu veux mourir ?

Interrompre un duel était absolument inimaginable dans l'esprit de Suzaku. Sans se départir de son calme, le jeune homme lui avait répondu :

- Tu n'y arriverais pas.

Jamais on n'avait parlé sur ce ton à Suzaku. Mettant de côté ses principes d'accueil des voyageurs, elle avait aussitôt décidé de le tuer. Elle se battait avec trois longs poignards mais n'en avait besoin que face aux véritables samouraïs. Les véritables samouraïs ! Parlons-en ! C'était une fable ! Sans avoir une goutte de sang samouraï, Suzaku était très forte. Alors qu'est-ce que quelques composants de plus ou de moins dans son liquide vital changeraient ?  
Suzaku choisissait le nombre de poignards en fonction du niveau de son adversaire. Habituellement, un seul suffisait, mais pour le duel qui l'occupait avant l'arrivée de Maître Akira, elle en avait sorti deux. Et devant l'extraordinaire combativité d'Akira, Suzaku avait senti qu'elle avait tout intérêt à jouer le grand jeu dès le départ. Elle avait donc tiré son troisième et dernier poignard, avant de faire face à Akira.  
Dès la première passe, Suzaku avait compris à quel point il était inatteignable. Il y avait réellement un gouffre entre eux, qui faisait qu'inéluctablement, ce serait Akira qui remporterait le duel. Cela n'avait pas empêché Suzaku de se battre. Elle avait résisté comme une lionne, puisant dans son âme la force de continuer à porter des coups à Akira. Et quand Akira aurait dû la tuer parce qu'il avait gagné, il l'avait regardée, à terre, en train d'arroser le sol de son sang écarlate et demandé, de sa position haute et victorieuse :

- Quel est ton nom ?

À l'agonie, elle avait trouvé la force de répondre :

- Suzaku.

- Suzaku, tu vas me suivre à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu m'aideras dans mes tâches et dans mes objectifs. Tu seras mon point de référence pour le monde extérieur.

Interloquée, elle l'avait scruté en essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi cet homme s'était-il immiscé dans sa vie ? Elle n'avait rien demandé. Pourquoi, après l'avoir battue et déchue lui offrait-il une planche de salut ? La seule chose dont Suzaku se souvenait vraiment, c'était de sa voix, sûre et intransigeante. À travers le sang qui lui brouillait la vue, elle ne distinguait alors plus que sa silhouette, mais ça lui avait suffit. Malgré son épuisement, son amour-propre et ses blessures, elle avait approuvé en faisant un bref signe de tête, scellant ainsi son destin. Akira n'avait rien dit, il l'avait juste soulevée et emmenée. À partir de ce jour, plus personne n'avait entendu parler de la terrible Suzaku. Elle s'était simplement évanouie dans la nature.  
Suzaku jeta un coup d'œil sur la maison qui dissimulait le plus grand des samouraïs et cessa soudain son entraînement. Le soir tombait et Maître Akira n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Après quelques assouplissements, Suzaku rangea ses armes et revint vers la demeure. Ce soir encore, elle devrait paraître joyeuse pour tenter de mettre un peu de gaieté dans le cœur de son maître.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Une semaine plus tard, alors que Suzaku s'adonnait à un exercice de calligraphie, Maître Akira revint, en plein jour. Aussitôt alertée par ce changement d'attitude, Suzaku se demanda ce qui pouvait le pousser à revenir si tôt. Ce n'était tout de même pas à cause de ces hommes à la constitution si bizarre, qui les attaquaient sans cesse depuis quelque temps ? Ces sortes de monstres qui cherchaient à s'emparer du corps de Kyo aux yeux de démon… Elle eut la réponse de sa bouche :

- Ils arrivent.

Suzaku comprit aussitôt. D'ailleurs, le sourire était revenu sur le visage de Maître Akira. Cependant, il avait fait une légère erreur d'appréciation. « Ils » ne vinrent pas tous. Seule une femme pénétra la maison. Suzaku s'était dissimulée juste à côté de la pièce où était caché le démon. Et elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand elle vit les proportions de la femme. Elle semblait sculptée dans un matériau rare tant ses formes approchaient la perfection. Elle était terriblement sensuelle, chose que ses vêtements soulignaient remarquablement. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, coiffés selon un modèle féminin. Elle s'arrêta devant les corps des assaillants qu'Akira et Suzaku avaient tués, puis murmura d'une voix malicieuse :

- J'ai l'impression que… le Clan Mibu est passé par ici…

Puis, elle regarda Kyo dans les yeux et dit :

- J'ai enfin retrouvé… le corps de Kyo aux yeux de démon. Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi magnifique…

Suzaku comprit que cette si belle femme était follement amoureuse du démon pris dans la glace. Cela se devinait à son attitude, son regard, ses expressions. C'est en coupant ce moment d'admiration béate qu'Akira intervint :

- Oui… on en oublierait tout le reste, dit-il en glissant son épée contre le cou de la femme.

- Akira…

À sa surprise, on devinait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là. Akira reprit :

- Voilà une visite inattendue. Indara… ou plutôt, Izumo no Okuni ?

Suzaku retint de justesse une exclamation. C'était donc elle, la fameuse informatrice ! Mais Akira continuait :

- Tu as échappé à la mort dans la forêt, c'est dommage de venir la tenter à nouveau ici, non ? En plus, ce n'est pas toi que j'attendais…

Okuni laissa un petit silence puis répondit en souriant, comme quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose, mais a pleinement conscience que son interlocuteur l'ignore :

- Je suis navrée, mais… Kyo ne viendra pas ici, il ne peut pas. Tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Les Mibu…

- Oui… il sont déjà venus ici et veulent vraiment tuer Kyo. Aujourd'hui, ils ont aussi entre leurs mains la vie de Yuya…

- Comment !?

La détresse et la surprise d'Akira blessèrent Suzaku. Qui était donc cette autre femme qui occupait une place si importante dans l'esprit de Maître Akira qu'il se préoccupe pour elle ?  
Okuni conclut, avec un petit rire sardonique :

- Kyo n'a pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Dommage qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi malgré tous tes efforts… Si tu veux me tuer, vas-y ! Je leur ai déjà communiqué ce lieu…

À la place d'Akira, Suzaku aurait tué Okuni sur le coup ! Comment se permettait-elle de dire une chose pareille ? Mais Akira rangea son sabre, à la grande surprise d'Okuni (et de Suzaku). Au contraire, son aura exprimait la mélancolie. Il murmura :

- Yuya a été mêlée à tout ça… je l'avais pourtant prévenue… J'imagine la peine de Kyo…

Le visage d'Okuni révélait une stupéfaction totale. Akira changea alors d'attitude et sourit en ouvrant les bras :

- Dans ce cas… si je vous rendais le corps de Kyo ?

- Hein ?!

- Je suis sans nouvelle des deux autres Sacrés du Ciel et je ne veux pas que Kyo se fasse tuer… car c'est moi qui dois tuer Kyo… Et c'est bien qu'il ressente la tristesse de perdre des personnes qui lui sont chères ou celle d'être abandonné. En plus, je sais maintenant où se trouve sa plus grande faiblesse, donc son corps ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité.

Okuni sursauta et s'écria :

- La plus grande faiblesse de Kyo !? Tu parles de mademoiselle Sakuya ?

Suzaku se demanda quelle devait être cette femme si exceptionnelle qu'elle en devenait la faiblesse du démon qu'elle avait sous les yeux… Ce devait être une guerrière accomplie… Suzaku fut tirée de sa rêverie par la réponse ironique d'Akira.

- Mais récupérer le corps de Kyo n'a pas été facile… alors, il va falloir me dédommager à la hauteur de mes efforts…

Okuni avait perdu le contrôle de la situation. Elle écarquilla les yeux :

- Un dédommagement…

- À moins que tu veuilles te ranger à mes côtés… tous les deux, on a trahi Nobunaga, on devrait bien s'entendre… Moi ça m'est égal, je te laisse choisir.

Okuni réfléchit. Elle posa un regard tellement trouble et sincère sur le corps du démon que Suzaku eut de la peine pour elle. Okuni eut un sourire très doux, puis répondit, à nouveau femme et enjôleuse :

- Akira… l'idée de suivre un sacré du Ciel ne me déplaît pas, mais je suis femme avant tout. Si tu nous rends le corps de Kyo, en échange… je te donne ma vie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Suzaku ne fut pas vraiment surprise par la réponse d'Okuni. Cela se lisait dans son regard. Elle était prête à tout, par amour pour celui qu'elle s'était choisi. Malgré les terribles conséquences qui s'annonçaient, Okuni avait le courage d'assumer ses choix.  
Akira, lui, était plus déconcerté.

- En échange du corps de Kyo, tu veux me donner ta vie, Okuni ? Même toi, femme fatale, l'amour te fait perdre la tête ?

Okuni répliqua fermement :

- Pense ce que tu veux… et fais ce qu'il te plaira de mon corps…

Suzaku apprécia nettement moins cette dernière allusion mais se contint pour ne rien perdre de la suite des événements. Akira acquiesça :

- Bien…

Il tira son sabre et le dirigea vers Okuni qui restait droite, fière et belle. Suzaku faillit sortir de son recoin pour empêcher le geste fatal de son maître puis se souvint d'une des règles principales de leur accord : pas d'intervention dans les affaires. Elle se sentit terriblement impuissante. Comme dans un rêve, elle entendit la voix de Maître Akira :

- Adieu, Okuni !

Puis, elle le vit s'avancer vers Okuni et lever son sabre. Suzaku ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand elle les rouvrit, Okuni était debout, en vie. L'informatrice tremblait encore et ses magnifiques cheveux étaient dispersés en un cercle gracieux autour d'elle, par terre.  
Akira sourit :

- Je t'ai pris ta vie… les cheveux d'une femme sont aussi précieux que sa vie, non ?

- Agh !

Ses jambes la lâchèrent et Okuni se laissa tomber à terre.

- Ff, ff, tu as eu peur ? Même toi qui es si placide, tu as tremblé, non ?

Cela semblait amuser Akira au plus haut point.

- À quoi ça rime ? s'énerva Okuni. Encore en état de choc, elle n'essuya pas les quelques gouttes de sueur froide qui brillaient sur ses joues.

- J'ai voulu tester quels étaient tes sentiments envers Kyo. À aucun moment tu n'as hésité. La profondeur de tes sentiments est remarquable. Je reconnais tes qualités… et je veux conclure un marché avec toi.

- Hein !?

- J'ai ta vie entre mes mains. Si tu es capable de mourir pour Kyo, ne veux-tu pas que ta mort lui soit utile ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Akira s'approcha d'Okuni et s'accroupit tout près d'elle. Apeurée, elle recula un peu contre le mur, mais le Sacré du Ciel ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Il continua :

- Oui… je veux que tu t'introduises chez les Mibu, et je veux que tu me trouves quelque chose, toi, l'informatrice. En contrepartie, je me battrai aux côtés de Kyo à ta place.

Okuni s'arrêta pour réfléchir et allait dire quelque chose quand Akira reprit, sûr de lui :

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise affaire, non ?

Un sourire très féminin étira les lèvres d'Okuni.

- Tu es mignon.

Ce fut au tour d'Akira de sursauter. Mais Okuni ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Quoi que tu dises, tu fais tout pour aider Kyo. Tu n'es vraiment pas franc.

Déstabilisé, il répondit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Okuni sourit encore et dévia la conversation :

- J'accepte ce marché. Qu'est-ce que je dois trouver ?

Suzaku écarquilla les yeux en entendant la réponse de son maître. Jamais Maître Akira ne lui avait parlé du Clan Mibu. Elle n'en devinait qu'une infime partie, grâce aux bribes du dialogue qu'elle écoutait. Pourquoi donc ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Le démon comptait visiblement beaucoup pour son maître. Le lien qui unissait Kyo et Akira la dépassait complètement. Suzaku prenait pleinement conscience du fait qu'Akira était prêt à tout pour retrouver l'homme qu'il avait rencontré il y a quatre ans. Et soudain, elle n'eut plus envie d'écouter. Maître Akira allait encore repartir. Et, une fois de plus, elle resterait là, à attendre. Elle partit en courant.  
Suzaku sortit de la maison sans réfléchir, dans sa course éperdue. Elle se perdit dans l'immense ville de Kyoto, où était dissimulé leur repère. Elle finit par s'asseoir dans le coin d'une ruelle sombre et peu fréquentée. Elle se recroquevilla et eut envie de pleurer. Mais les larmes ne coulaient pas. Sa détresse était bien trop intime et profonde pour être manifestée par des pleurs. Elle tua sans pitié les rares imbéciles qui osèrent l'approcher malgré son aura pourtant dissuasive. Suzaku ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Elle commençait à se rendre compte combien son acte était puéril mais se sentait bien trop énervée pour ne serait-ce que penser à retourner au repère. Pourquoi Maître Akira faisait-il comme si elle n'existait pas ? Pourquoi, pourquoi donc ne s'intéressait-il pas à elle ? Elle n'était pourtant pas laide… et elle était pour ainsi dire à sa disposition ! Et puis, qui était cette Yuya qui lui importait tant ? Des larmes de honte et de haine brûlèrent les yeux de Suzaku. Mais elle se contint. Et elle décida de ne retourner au repère que quand elle serait sûre qu'Akira et Okuni seraient repartis. Forte de cette résolution, elle ne bougea plus. Elle perdit toute notion du temps. Quand soudain, elle sentit, juste devant elle, la présence glaciale, puissante, intransigeante et assurée, si facilement reconnaissable, de :

- Maître Akira !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Akira se tenait devant elle, l'air paisible.

- C'est donc ici que tu étais ?

Suzaku releva la tête et ne répondit rien. Une douce euphorie l'envahissait lentement. Il était venu ! Un sourire dut naître sur ses lèvres, car Akira la reprit durement :

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ici alors écoute-moi bien…

Suzaku cessa aussitôt de sourire. Il était carrément odieux ! Son rêve se brisait en mille petits morceaux dont chaque éclat se fichait douloureusement dans son cœur.

- Suzaku…

Akira, à la vitesse de l'éclair, tira un de ses sabres et, avant que Suzaku ait le temps de réagir, la blessa profondément sous la clavicule droite. Instantanément, Suzaku se releva, un poignard à la main, en position de garde.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda-t-elle hautainement, sans un geste vers le sang qui commençait à couler de sa blessure.

Akira rengaina son sabre et dit tranquillement :

- Si cette cicatrice disparaît avant que je sois revenu, considère que notre collaboration est terminée.

C'était donc un adieu ! pensa Suzaku. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de lui répondre méchamment, Akira changea d'expression, un si bref instant qu'elle crut avoir rêvé, et passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Surprise et déconcertée par un geste qu'elle n'attendait pas, Suzaku ferma les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, Akira avait disparu. Perdue dans ses pensées, Suzaku rentra à la demeure qui était leur point de ralliement dans un état second. Elle passa les jours suivants sur un nuage, éloignée de toute préoccupation matérielle. Elle traversait des moments de pure nostalgie comme des instants paradisiaques. D'un côté, elle haïssait Akira, d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose, là, dans son cœur, pour lui. Elle ne s'expliquait rien. Puis, Suzaku commença à penser aux compagnons de son maître. À part le démon pris dans la glace, elle les avait tous rencontrés, pour leur remettre en main propre la lettre d'Akira.

Celle qui l'avait le plus impressionnée, c'était Akari des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. Cette femme, avec son aura douce mais ferme et ses sautes d'humeur avait beaucoup plu à Suzaku. La trouver n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais avec les renseignements d'Akira qui la cherchait en même temps qu'elle, Suzaku avait fini par la rencontrer. Lorsque plus tard Akira était venu au même endroit pour parler lui aussi avec Akari, la chamane s'était envolée. Suzaku n'avait pas eu de problème à l'aborder, pourtant…  
Alors qu'elle s'était dissimulée pour ne pas se faire voir d'Akari, une voix cristalline avait retenti :

- Allez, sors de là !

Suzaku avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter quoi que ce soit. Le pouvoir de cette femme était largement supérieur au sien. Elle était donc sortie de sa cachette et s'était tenue devant Akari. Celle-ci avait tourné autour d'elle et l'avait examinée en murmurant :

- Pas une Mibu, pas une chamane, mmm alors… TU ES UNE RIVALE ! TU ES AMOUREUSE DE KYO ! Je te préviens, il est à moi !

Akari ne semblait pas prête à céder un pouce de terrain de ce côté-là. Suzaku avait failli éclater de rire. Elle s'était attendue à un interrogatoire, à des menaces ou, pire encore, à un duel. Mais Akari ne se préoccupait visiblement que de Kyo. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de lui expliquer à quel point Bontenmaru était bête, Luciole dans la lune et Akira… Suzaku avait coupé Akari avant qu'elle termine, sans le vouloir mais elle se devait d'expliquer le motif de sa visite, et puisque la chamane parlait d'Akira…

- Je me nomme Suzaku. Je viens de la part d'Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. J'ai une lettre pour vous…

Suzaku s'était alors tournée pour prendre la précieuse missive, mais Akari s'était écriée :

- Mon subordonné se permet de prendre des serviteurs ?

Suzaku s'était arrêtée et avait regardé tranquillement la chamane. D'un ton posé, elle avait rétabli :

- Je ne suis pas une servante. Je suis une guerrière.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, avait souri Akari, tout à coup sérieuse. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas trouvée… Puis, elle s'était relevée brusquement et avait repris son expression de départ. Elle avait crié joyeusement :

- Tu me plaît ! Je t'autorise à t'occuper d'Akira. Mais…

Akari avait pris les mains de Suzaku.

- Dis-moi un secret…

La chamane s'était alors penchée vers la jeune femme et avait murmuré quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de Suzaku. Elle n'avait pas fini que Suzaku rougissait et se relevait.

- Pas du tout !!!

Akari avait éclaté de rire. Elle avait pris la lettre des mains de Suzaku et dit :

- Je ne pensais pas qu'Akira s'encombrerait d'une femme, tu as dû lui faire une très forte impression… Eh bien, Suzaku, je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes futurs combats, comme tu ne manqueras pas d'en avoir si tu accompagnes ce capricieux… Après un dernier clin d'œil, Akari avait disparu, laissant Suzaku seule. Aussi insaisissable que l'air, la chamane s'était éclipsée…

* * *

_Voici la suite, désolée pour le temps, mais ce sont les vacances... :P_

_Une review ?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et me voilà de retour pour le sixième et dernier chapitre autour de Suzaku... courte fanfiction, comme annoncé ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews !!!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

En y repensant, Suzaku regrettait que leur échange ait été aussi court. Elle aurait bien aimé se rapprocher de la chamane… Suzaku porta la main à la blessure que lui avait faite Maître Akira. Elle n'était pas près de disparaître… Cela lui laissait du temps. Elle repensa alors à Luciole. Lui, elle ne l'avait qu'entre aperçu. Elle l'avait croisé presque par hasard à Edo. Akira lui avait expliqué par la suite qu'il appartenait à un clan qui l'envoyait régulièrement en mission, raison pour laquelle Suzaku l'avait croisé si loin de l'endroit où il était censé se trouver…  
Finalement, le plus abordable des trois, c'était lui… Bontenmaru.

* * *

Bontenmaru des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel ne se cachait pas dans un endroit introuvable, comme ses amis. Il était simplement dans une taverne à se saouler en compagnie de jolies filles quand Suzaku l'avait trouvé.

- Hein !? Une de plus attirée par mon charme légendaire…

Suzaku s'était vue obligée de rectifier férocement, à l'aide d'un poignard.

- Tu veux affronter le très grand Bontenmaru ?

Elle s'était alors inclinée, avant de dire distinctement :

- Je suis envoyée par Akira des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. J'ai une missive pour vous.

Bontenmaru l'avait détaillée de la tête aux pieds, l'air ahuri :

- Le gosse mal élevé a pris femme ?

Suzaku avait réussi à ne pas rougir mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de tirer ses armes. À cran que tout le monde fasse l'erreur, elle avait ajouté :

- Pas du tout ! Vous voulez vous battre ?

Et Bontenmaru de répondre, du tac au tac :

- Ouais… peut-être bien…

Il s'en était suivi un duel court où Bontenmaru s'était amusé avant de la maîtriser d'un Kôsôga bien placé. « Quelle fille violente », avait-il pensé en la regardant se relever péniblement. « Dommage qu'Akira… » il avait été interrompu par le rire sans joie de Suzaku :

- Décidément… les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel sont vraiment forts.

- Évidemment, avait-il souri.

La bête avait été émue par la jeune femme dont la détresse était presque palpable. Suzaku avait quant à elle continué, toujours allongée, le regard perdu dans les étoiles de cette nuit estivale :

- Tout le monde fait l'erreur, TOUT le monde ! Pourtant, il n'y a rien.

Un rictus ironique avait déformé un instant son joli visage :

- Rien…

Bontenmaru avait fermé son œil valide, avait souri et s'était assit près d'elle. Suzaku, elle, était vraiment à bout de force.

- Tu ne t'es pas demandée pourquoi ?

Son ton était tranquille.

- Quoi ?!

- Si tout le monde, comme tu dis, te prend pour la compagne du gosse, c'est parce que tu dégages une aura de femme amoureuse, non ?

- De femme amou… Suzaku avait écarquillé les yeux.

Le dragon borgne avait repris doucement :

- Le gosse… enfin, Akira… n'est pas de nature partageuse, ni sociable. Peut-être en avons-nous une part de responsabilité, mais… il est froid et distant. Il méprise facilement. Pourtant, il te tolère à ses côtés.

- Et ?

Suzaku écoutait sans rien dire, en se demandant pourquoi il lui confiait tout ça.

- Comme il aime le répéter, il déteste les faibles. Pour qu'il te prenne à sa suite, tu as dû l'impressionner… Même si je suppose qu'il ne te l'a jamais dit ? avait terminé Bontenmaru en souriant.

- Euh…

- Le glaçon peut-être quand même éprouver des sentiments… mais je pense que tu attends trop de lui.

Il s'était tu un instant, puis dit rapidement :

- Akira ne s'attachera jamais quelque part. Il est trop égoïste pour ça. Il a peur de subir ce que Sakuy… euh, une femme de l'entourage de Kyo a subi. Mais il reste humain.

Il avait alors souri, visiblement fier de sa tirade, et répété :

- Oui, c'est ça. Humain…

* * *

À l'époque, Suzaku n'avait rien compris. Mais, à la lumière des derniers événements, elle commençait à saisir le sens des paroles de Bontenmaru. Malgré ses airs d'ours mal léché, c'était de loin le plus sympathique des quatre inhumains qu'étaient les Sacrés du Ciel. Et si Akira avait simplement été attiré par sa forte aura et avait voulu entraîner son potentiel ? S'il avait « simplement » voulu qu'elle puisse progresser et se battre à leur niveau ? Car le niveau de Suzaku n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis leur rencontre. Finalement, Bontenmaru avait raison : elle avait trop attendu de lui, beaucoup trop.

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit emprunts d'une détermination nouvelle. Sa cicatrice était loin d'être guérie, mais peu lui importait. Akira l'aimait bien, mais pas de la manière qu'elle désirait. Et il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de la peine, aussi lui avait-il donné ce dernier délai lié à la blessure. Temps pour se remettre d'une blessure bien plus intime. Suzaku reprit ses armes, revêtit un kimono de voyage et sortit.

Une vie d'errance s'ouvrait devant elle, mais Suzaku n'avait pas peur. Elle rencontrerait elle aussi des personnes avec qui elle se lierait. Peut-être même égalerait-elle les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel ? Mais peut-être mourrait-elle demain ? Elle ignorait la réponse de ces deux questions, mais elle partait renouvelée, l'âme sereine malgré l'homme à oublier, l'arme sûre et le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Elle avait confiance en elle-même. Confiance que, elle le réalisait bien maintenant, elle avait perdue durant les années près d'Akira. C'était assez simple : elle prenait un nouveau départ.

Si notre fougueuse guerrière s'était retournée une dernière fois vers ce qui avait été leur repère de si longues années, elle l'aurait peut-être vu. Un jeune homme se tenait sur le toit, deux sabres nonchalamment croisés dans son dos. Son visage était inexpressif : ni gai, ni joyeux. Que pensait-il ? Il était impossible de le savoir…


End file.
